I Dare You
by Potterhead2004
Summary: Can a game of truth or dare turn into real life?Will the word 'Mudblood' prevent real love to come together? Can a series of dares in the Muggle world bring Draco and Hermione together? What will happen in the end? #Dramione
1. Truth or Dare

_**IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**_

"Urghh! When will this bloody essay complete? 'Mione, can you please let me copy yours?" asked Ron. Hermione gave him a stern look and returned to her homework. Harry gave Ron a pathetic look and mouthed, "Bad luck!" Ron added sugar, too much of it, to his voice, and said, "Hey Hermione pleeeaaase? Pleeeeaase? " Hermione thudded her book shut, rolled her parchment and put all things aside, without replying to Ron. "Merlin's beard!" he said, narrowly eyeing her. Harry decided to finish it later for they had four days time left. Ron followed him. "I'm bored," said Hermione. Ron said sarcastically, "Oh wow! Let's dance!"

Harry said, "Let's play something. "

"What?" said Hermione.

"What about truth or dare?" said Ron.

"Yes," said Harry and Hermione in unison. Harry grabbed a bottle and spun it. It pointed at Ron.

"Truth or dare?" said Harry and smirked.

Ron thought for a moment and replied, "I will risk a dare." Hermione thumped his back and said, "That's like a good boy." They had a laugh and then Harry interrupted.

"I dare you to go and snog Dean Thomas."

Ron and Hermione turned around to see Dean and Ginny kissing each other in a corner. Hermione wickedly said, "Harry is jealous of the boy, right?"

Harry casually replied, "Whatever. Ron, go now."

Ron stood up went to the corner. Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked at him. Ginny shouted blushing, "What do you want?" Ron grabbed Dean's head and kissed his lips and returned, leaving behind a flustered couple. Harry and Hermione broke into a laugh.

Now Ron was the one to spin. It pointed at Harry. Ron smiled out of the corner of his lips and said, "Time for revenge, mate! Truth or dare?"

"Er- dare," said Harry. Ron smirked. "Just what I thought. I dare you to go and propose Parvati over there, she was your Yule Ball date right?" Hermione chuckled. "Go on Harry." Harry swallowed and went up to Parvati. "Hey Parvati, will you marry me?" Parvati giggled with Lavender, who was sitting beside her. She said, "Hey, I know what's happening. I saw that you three were playing truth or dare. Could we join in?"

"Uh sure," said Harry. Parvati and lavender followed them. "They two wanna join us"

"That's alright by us," said Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement. As they played they were joined by two others – Ginny and Neville. After half an hour Ginny said, "It is getting boring. I have an idea, let's send an owl to each of the other houses if they would like to join too. If they are interested we can meet in the Room of Requirement." They sent Hedwig with three notes to each of the common rooms. They got hold of ink, quill and three pieces of parchment and Hermione wrote in them -

 _The whole of (the name of the other three houses on each parchment - Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively) house,  
_ _If anyone would like to join us for a game of truth or dare, come to the Room of Requirement as soon as possible with as many number of students as you want._

As Hermione was about to sign off the first note, Ginny said,"Better to keep it anonymous." Everyone agreed. Harry gave the notes to Hedwig and she flew off to deliver them.

 _ **IN THE RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM**_

Hedwig perched on Luna Lovegood's shoulder. Luna greeted her, "Hello dear Hedwig. Let me see what you have brought." She read the note aloud. With Padma Patil, Parvati's twin, she headed towards the Room of Requirement. Hedwig headed off to deliver the remaining notes.

 _ **IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**_

When Hedwig handed out the note to Draco Malfoy he sneered and said, "Come on, let's show 'em what we are." Along with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, he went to the Room of Requirements. Hedwig flew off to the Hufflepuffs.

 _ **IN THE HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM**_

Hedwig gave the note to Hannah Abott. Abott read it and along with Susan Bones, she went to the rendezvous.


	2. Mudblood

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I will post once every week now on. Please review as I am new. Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

As the Gryffindors entered the Room of Requirements, they saw what the Room had prepared for them. At the centre of the Room were cushions – 5 initially but the number increased as more people came. Soon the Room was filled with some students from all houses. They sat in the clockwise order – Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Hannah and Susan. Ron spinned the bottle first. The bottle pointed at Luna.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Dare," Replied Luna.

"Just what I expected. Slap Parkinson once on each cheek"

"That will be fun."

Everyone burst into cheers and laughters. Even Zabini and Malfoy could not help themselves.

"That's not happening," shrieked Parkinson, covering up her cheeks with both her hands.

But Luna was stronger than her, and she managed to remove the hands ans slapped her hard, too much for a game. Luna was really enjoying herself. Luna spinned then. It pointed at Harry.

"So, truth or dare?" Luna asked Harry.

"Dare"

"Um...go and kiss Hannah Abott's hand."

Harry felt awkward completing his dare. He had never even talked to her properly. Abott went into a fit of giggles, along with her friend Susan Bones. After a series of many embarrassing truths and wild and wicked dares, Ginny was the next to one. The bottle pointed at Draco. "Hey Mr Pure-blood, truth or dare?" asked Ginny.

"Truth," he said. "Never gonna trust you. You are a total badass."

"I know. So who would you rather go on a date with among the girls present here….. apart from Parkinson and me of course," said Ginny amused.

Draco looked around the girls in the room and made a scornful vomiting gesture. He thought, with his chin tucked under his thumb and his index finger, for about half a minute and replied. "Hermione Mudblood Granger," he said.

Pansy open mouthedly gaped at him. The room was shocked, surprised, even angry that he used that term. "Draco," shouted Harry and Ron together, "don't call her that."

"Well, she has got no problem with it then who are you huh?" said Draco, sneering.

Hermione, boiling with rage, pointed her wand at Draco and said, "If you've got the guts use that again."

Draco stared at her. Everyone did so. He muttered something, which no one heard.

"USE THAT AGAIN," Hermione said, standing up. She pointed her wand downwards to where Draco was sitting. Harry, Ron and Draco stood up too. Hermione's hand rose along with Draco. She was still pointing her wand.

"Hey are you planning to jinx or hex me for – for just, you know, joking?"

"I would not do it, really. But the fact that you used it as my middle name - that could be a little more provocative to hex you. To be more precise, Draco Malfoy, that provoked me."

"Um – sorry. I did not mean it _this time_. I just said it lightly."

"Things are not always what you want them to be."

Pansy stood up to defend her dear boyfriend. "If you do not understand a joke that's not his fault. There was a game going on. You ruined it completely. MUDBLOODS RUIN EVERYTHING. THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE INTENDE-…" She could not complete her statement because Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at her chin and they along with all others – except Zabini, were protesting against the harsh statement of Pansy. There were other two people who did not protest- Draco and Hermione. The latter had tears in her eyes- they were not tears of sadness, they were of hurt and rage, that's what Draco had concluded.

Hermione stormed out of the room. So did Draco. But they did not go towards the same direction. They headed for their respective House Towers. Draco looked back once, not sure how to feel.

 **DRACO**

That bloody Mudblood spoiled the games – that too for calling her what she is! Is she mad or what? On second thought, she is. I don't even know what made me say that I would go on date with HER! It's me who has gone mad. Hell yeah! Crabbe and Goyle came up to me. Goyle said, "Anything up, Malfoy? You were playing in the Room of Requirements, right?" I stormed away without replying and sat down in one of the chairs of the common room.

I heard Pansy, who had come shortly after, explain to them what had happened back in the Room.

"I would not do it, really. But the fact that you used it as my middle name - that could be a little more provocative to hex you. To be more precise, Draco Malfoy, that provoked me."

The words rang in my mind. I had never in my life brooded over calling some Muggle-born a Mudblood. I mean, that's what they are, stealing ancient magic and entering the _wizarding world._ Pansy came and sat on the chair beside mine. She stroked my hair and brought her face near mine. She held my face in her hands. She tilted her head and was about to kiss me. I pulled away and curtly said, "Not now."

She looked in dismay at me. "Don't let that Mudblood spoil your day," she said, frowning. "Yeah," I said. I cooled down and remembered that my father had taught me to act coolly and hide strong emotions. He had said that showing emotions only gave someone a means to control you. And no way was I going to let them happen.

 **HERMIONE**

I ran for our common room, tears pricking at my eyes. I had done it again? I had been unable to brush off that word _again_! I had allowed that freaking, malicious, evil boy to make me cry by using that word – 'Mudblood", I was.

"Hermione, Hermione –," I heard Ron and Harry shout from behind. I did not reply. I abruptly stopped as I entered our common room. I turned back at them – they were followed by the other Gryffindors who had been playing.

"Hey, what about I get something from Fred and George, to kick Malfoy's butt?" asked a curious Ginny. The good girl inside me forbade me to do so, but the demon inside me asked me to do it. I smiled out of the corner of my lips.

"Go on, " I said as the lot burst into cheers.

The next morning, Ginny wrote a letter to Fred and George, which said:

 _Dear Freddie and Georgie,_

 _Last evening we were having a game of truth and dare in the Room of Requirements. All other houses had been called in. About twelve people were playing and that thickhead Malfoy called Hermione 'Hermione Mudblood Granger' in front of all of them. We want to do something to kick his arse, so please send in something useful for the purpose._

 _Love,  
Ginny_

We posted off the letter and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Malfoy was there in front of the Slytherin tale, with his dumb friends. As we were savouring our food, a package came for five people- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and me. It was from Fred and George.

"Is it telepathy?" said Harry. "We just sent them an owl asking them to send in something, and it looks like they have sent in something beforehand."

"Yeah mate," said Ron, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Open it," I told Ginny, who was holding it.

"Yeah," she said and tore off the cover. It was a red box, with a note stuck to it. Ginny read it aloud.

 _Guys,_

 _This is a new invention of ours. Check out this awesome thing. It is a virtual game. One month in this virtual world is equal to one minute in the real world. Play well and send feedback. This one is not yet out in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

 _Yours ever,  
Gred and Forge._


	3. The Reality Taster

**HERMIONE**

Ginny opened the box and inside was a silver cuboid, with two screens and two buttons. On one button was written 'ON/OFF' and on the other was written 'START'.

Ron gaped at it. "Whoa!"

Everyone one of us stared at it in wonder. Even Ginny did not find anything to say. It was not really gorgeous, but it had a certain spellbinding factor.

Harry said, "Press the ON button, shall we?"

"Yeah," I said.

Ginny hit the button. A light emerged out of the rectangular border of the screen on the right. Miniature Fred and George appeared inside the light border, two inches in height. They burst out with enthusiasm.

"Hello guys, I am Weasley and he is Weasley," they said pointing at each other, beaming. "Not everyone is ready to taste reality without magic, isn't it? It would be a total disaster, TOTAL, for those who have never been without magic. Imagine a world where one month is equivalent to one minute in our world! A world where you can spend two to seven months without magic, while you will lose only that number of minutes in our World. There are three virtual rounds in this game, which, we call the 'REALITY TASTER'!"

The group of Gryffindors listened carefully, with excited hearts and inquisitive minds.

"The three gameplay levels are:  
Two months in the two poles  
Five months in five Haunted Houses  
Seven months in the seven wonders of the world

To play any of these you have to just speak the exact name of it clearly. Then everyone interested in playing has to put their hands on the other screen, turn by turn. Then hit the START button hard. There is no returning till you complete the game. Enjoy guys."

"Swazzyouthplaythinweplay ?"

Every one of us spoke at one. I assumed that everyone was just asking what round we should play, since I had also asked the same.

After ten minutes of arguing it was decided that we would play the seven wonders.

"It would be so exciting – seven months without magic, oh my gosh!"

"Bloody hell, that'll be an awesome trip. Right?"

"Merlin's beard, yes!"

After expressing our thoughts Neville cleared his throat and spoke to the Reality Taster, "Seven months in the Seven Wonders of the World."

Lights of different colours sprang from the screen, and the other screen got illuminated.

Suddenly, Harry looked up in disgust above my head

 **DRACO**

We were sitting at our table in the Great Hall, eating something that could be barely called breakfast, when I saw Potter, Granger, the Weasels and Longbottom fiddling with a light emiting machine. After the way they had insulted me the previous day at the games, it was quite obvious that I wanted revenge. Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting with me.

"Hey guys, I am coming in a moment," I said and headed for the Gryffindor table. The Weasel girl had that luminous machine in her hand. Potter looked up and said, "What d'you want, Malfoy?"

"Again want some trouble, don't you?" I said and smirked. I snatched the machine out of Weasley's hand. Granger immediately stood up, followed by the others and tried to snatch it out of me. She was swearing hard. I didn't know _she_ did that. I felt my hand click a button and BAM! Blinding light burst in all directions from that thingy.

xxx

It must have been an hour, a day, or even a month. I felt dizzy. I realized that I was sitting somewhere. As my eyes opened I saw a station in front of me. I was shocked, surprised and many more feelings worked inside me. I turned my head to see Granger sitting beside me. A capital EFF! She was wearing a maroon T-shirt and jeans. Strange! She had been wearing our school uniform like, an er- hour ago. Or maybe a day? I honestly didn't remember.

To understand what was going on I took a step forward to go and ask someone. But, unlucky me, I tripped over a trolley bag. _Ouch!_ I stood up, brushing away the dust off my trousers with my hand.

"What is this?" said a dreamy voice. I turned around to see that Granger had stood up. She gaped at me and burst out laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at huh?"

"Just look at your clothes!" she said. "You look like any ordinary muggle teenager!" She erupted into another fit of laughter as I bowed my head down and checked out my clothes. _What!? I was wearing a full sleeve turquoise Muggle T-shirt and jeans!_

 _My father will hear about this,_ I thought as I bit my lip.

As I turned to Granger for explanations, if she had any, I saw that she was examining the luggage. I also joined her. I got another mini heart attack, which I have been getting many times the last few minutes.

 **HERMIONE**

The two trolleys had Malfoy's and my names on them! Was that what I feared it to be? Did the game get activated somehow? Oh my God! I couldn't spend seven months with that bastard! But the fact that both of us were in Muggle clothes, a fact that I had been laughing at a moment ago, freaked me out totally. I lifted my hand to my head, realising what might have happened.

"DID YOU PRESS THE START BUTTON, DRACO MALFOY?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me, startled. "Er- no. I think while we were snatching it, something got pressed."

"OH NO!"

"Stop shouting, Granger. You don't have the standard required to shout at me."

"YOU FREAKING LOATHSOME PIECE OF FLESH! YOU SHOULD BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Well, you can threaten me later but first get us out of here," said Malfoy.

I explained the whole situation to him, and at the end of each sentence I cursed him.

"What the hell! Seven months with _you_! No way! My father will hear about this, and he surely will get the Weasleys' freakin' joke shop closed!"

"Stop acting like a baby," I told him. "We need to figure things out."

"As if it was me shouting at her, acting like a baby," he muttered to himself.

I opened the trolley with my name on it. Inside it was a small neon blue purse. I opened it. Malfoy leaned in closer.

xxx

 **A/N: So guys hope you liked this chapter. And please throw in your reviews, be them positive or negative, as they help a lot. Next chapter by next week.**

 **And sorry for the size of the chapters.**

 **Next one will be bigger and better. That's a promise. bye till then!**


End file.
